


I Imagine Death So Much It Feels More Like A Memory

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bitter Sex, I don't know why i have to make Tony suffer so much, M/M, blame it on Marvel, even during sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	I Imagine Death So Much It Feels More Like A Memory

**I Imagine Death So Much It Feels More Like A Memory**

 

他的舌尖尝出战败的滋味。咸涩，苦，被使用过的枪管的热度。他不能确定口腔里这刺痛来自于他的想象，或是事实本身，毕竟客观上计数，他人生至今也没有把太多男人的阴茎含在嘴里过。这些男人当中有些出现在他年少疯狂时，在醉酒后的深夜派对中，停在旷野上的豪车后座里，又或者与病房别无二致的酒店房间；有些在他的另一半生活中，在夜半悄无声息地爬上他的床，姿态专业到几乎谄媚，操他的时候心里多半惦记着美钞。并非是他不曾爱过；他爱过些许漂亮女人，但与她们做爱是另一种频率：他运筹帷幄，计划着手掌和嘴唇该准确落在哪个部位，他的枕边情话如此柔软甘甜以至于他令自己也沉醉。女人们被他追逐，被爱惜迷恋如救命稻草，其中不幸的那几位因此下场惨烈，而他甚至不知道自己是否胆敢在她们坟前哭泣。而男人——男人是他的绝望的具象化，每一具他陷落过的男性躯体都暗藏令他心碎的能力，迫使他交付控制权以换取重归完整的幻觉。与男人上床是一份自欺欺人的处方单，以情欲与爱恋不可挽回的割裂来向他证明爱之廉价，好让这结论昭然若揭：爱如此廉价，他或许还能承受得起。

如此想来，Victor的前液中那一类苦涩，确实是来自于他的臆想了。如此苦涩，令他再尝不出其中应有的性意味。他想象那是一支上膛的手枪捅在他的嘴里，好让他能用津液洗净那可能是杀过人之后残余的火药味，对，这形容应该足够精确。不是说Victor能戏剧性地用阴茎将他一击毙命，但Victor杀过太多，那血腥大概也回流进了他的身体，又在此刻通过体液向他汇聚。他退开一些，转而开始讨好地舔弄Victor肿胀的龟头——他忽然又变得积极起来，枪支的比喻奏效了，他卖力地动作着，仿佛这真能舔走Victor的罪恶一般。

Victor却把他拉开了，“到我这来，”他说。他从床上微微支起身体，温暖的手掌括住Tony的后颈，想要将他带向前。但Tony只是摇头，挣开Victor的大手，又去努力吞吐那湿润光滑的茎体，让Victor如漂亮石矿一般的棕色皮肤和浓黑的毛发填充他的视野。即使是以他的标准，这也有些过于病态了：他在Victor的腿间感到久违的安全。

他说不准这是因为对他而言，Victor与之前的所有男人一样，或是Victor独一无二。

“Anthony，”Victor过快地察觉了他的反常，语气顿时变得强硬，“停下。”

他猛地向下，熟练地遏制了吞咽反射，一下子将Victor整根纳入喉咙，用行动回答了对方。

“这是个命令，”Victor警告道，见Tony无动于衷，他立即就上手捧住Tony的脸颊试图制止他。Tony却像被侵犯领土的野狼一般躁动起来，在手臂可及范围内对Victor一阵激烈的拍打，同时不忘连续给Victor深喉。顷刻，大约是碍于Tony的情绪，又或是单纯地不耐烦（他如此猜想），Victor放弃了，改作用指腹安抚他耳后的敏感点，间或梳理他乱成一团的头发。

得到了特许的他得寸进尺，开始测试自己的极限，有好几次他将Victor一吞到底后，强忍着直到眼前近乎发黑，耳鸣如万钧雷霆，才将他吐出，补充一口带浓厚麝香气味的呼吸，又故技重施，如此反复直到他太阳穴附近的脉动快要击穿他的头颅。Victor显然多少理解了他忽如其来的自厌情绪，选择了一昧纵容他，只偶尔在Tony因过度缺氧而抽搐的时候拉扯他的发尾，示意他退开。这种不健康的默契让Tony高兴得几乎要落泪；真实的眼泪，而非现下这淌了他满脸的生理性泪水。晕眩中他感到Victor的一只手找到了他的手腕，紧握着它不再松开，他于是也回握了，任由他们的手指在对方的皮肤上掐出痕迹，那钝痛中的甜美中和了他味蕾上遭受的苦难，而他是如此偏执地渴望着这些：Victor的毫无保留，他皮肤上呼吸里精液中的解药，他同Tony一样（或更甚）的遍体鳞伤，极端，残暴，对爱与性的天大误解。以畸形的手段对人性怀旧。当Victor射进他的食道时，他是多么悲喜交加，以至于他只是在事后将脑袋歇在Victor的腿根处，被这一切打击得溃不成军。

“到我这来，”Victor重复。这次他不再抗拒，反而顺从地爬过Victor的身体，在侧卧的对方身前那刚巧能容下一个他的位置下坠，沉入短暂解脱的海洋。他还硬着，事实上他硬到有点发疼，而今晚他还一次都没有释放过。

Victor的手会意地缠上他胯下的炙热，但Tony轻轻地将它推开了，“就这样吧，”他轻叹，他的偶发疯狂已被暂时浇熄，留下残骸废墟一般的朦胧忧郁。他不过是祈求一晚安眠，或是将心中的负重累累遣散于一夜交欢，但Victor——在大脑终于偷得片刻平寂的此刻，他终于想明白了——终究和那些男人不同。Victor越来越接近他爱过的那些女人。救命稻草。或剧毒解药。

然后Victor点点头，将手臂环上他的腰腹，一条腿交叉在他的腿间，就这么开始入睡了。该死，他想，现在Victor非要把这一切弄得更糟，因为他是第一次如此拥抱他。

 

**END**


End file.
